


Naomi Nagata

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [10]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: BIPOC, Digital Art, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Naomi on the Roci.
Series: BIPOC Portraits [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Naomi Nagata

**Author's Note:**

> Naomi Nagata played by Dominique Tipper. Part of a series of multifandom portraits I'm doing to celebrate diversity, featuring BIPOC characters (Black, Indigenous, Person of Colour). Watercolours and gouache.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/c33d/7oe640ftbr7x60bzg.jpg)


End file.
